New Target
by NoLoveNoFeeling
Summary: Hi I had to repost sorry but anyway. Loreas is new and Yumi feels she isn't to be trusted but why? and why is Xana and Loreas so right together?
1. Not So Bad

Yay first try I had to repost because i forgot this:

I don't think I own code lyoko let me think...nope so I don't own anything but this story...

* * *

Loreas POV

Looking all around I realised maybe his new school wouldn't be all that bad. Suddenly a commotion near the front gates caught my eyes. "I hate you Odd. I know all about Sam. You said you loved me"

the girl that had been shouting reared back and placed an almighty punch into from what I can gather Odds ribs. Dropping my bags and running forward I knelt down next to the injured boy. He had fallen on the floor from the force of the punch but he pushed himself up frowning. A laughing brown haired boy held out a hand not to him but to me. I stood up.

"don't worry about me Ulrich I'm fine help the girl that isn't hurt why don't you" said Odd sarcastically. I looked back down on odd. He looked OK. A bit weird though,bright purple clothes and blond hair. Now I looked at the brown haired boy named Ulrich. Now he was a boy I wouldn't mind helping.

"Hi my names Ulrich and that disaster is Odd" he held out his hand and I shook it "I'm Loreas waters I'm new here" I looked back down on Odd. By now he was moaning and rubbing his ribs "will he be ok?" I asked. Before I got a answerer a pink haired girl tapped me on the shoulder and handed me the bags I had dropped in order to run to help Odd. "dropped these" she said "thanks I was just a bit"

I stopped trying not to seem to touchy

"worried in case that poor girl had broken a nail while hitting Odd"

everyone giggled except Odd. He stood up frowned at me and walked over to a drinks machine.

" I didn't mean to hurt his feelings" I seemed to be making enemy's already " its OK he was just disappointed you didn't fall head over heels for him" laughed the girl with pink hair.

I didn't know what to say. Instead I just smiled and asked if they knew who Aelita stones was. The pink hared girl nodded at me.

"it looks like we are room mates then" smiling I asked her to show me are room. I don't really know if this is good or bad. Odd didn't really seem to like me. Thats that but on the other hand Ulrich is quit tasty. Lets just hope there isn't a girl in his story.

Odds POV

"laser arrow"

"odd be careful behind you!"

"nothing to worry about"

"laser arrrrrrrr"

mumbling I stood up in the scanners. Jumping out of it before they closed on me I grazed my knee on the side of the metal. Swearing loudly I headed for the elevator. Today was just not my day. After the bad run in with Naomi that damn brat Loreas came to my so called rescue only to embarrass me. So thats when I decided it was only right to have a go at some of Xana And his stupid monsters. only to get divertulised again. Storming through to stand next to Jeremie. He looked at me smiling.

"bad day odd?"

"shut it Einstein I'm fine" I reached out to grab a handful of the small sweets that were sat on the arm of the chair. Jeremie frowned at me and closed a screen on the super computer screen.

"come on then mister happy bunny its lunch" Jeremie jumped of the chair and began to head towards the elevator.

"I'm not hungry" I only mumbled it to my self but he still heard me. Walking over he grabbed the front of my t-shirt and pulled me forwards. For one day dream like moment I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he threw me down on the floor. Running to the elevator to catch up with him I grabbed his arm.

"what was all that about?"

"well I was going to be brutally possessed by Xana and force you to eat but then decided not to" he smiled at me and I let go of his arm

"crack pot" I mumbled,smiling. maybe I was a little hungry after all.

Loreas POV

"so this place isn't all that bad is it?" I didn't say anything I just nodded.

So far Ulrich had tried and failed to get me to say anything. I thought maybe he would take the hints. I had made sure everything was tidy in mine and Aelitas' dorm then I had changed. Now I was wearing a pair of black trousers and my favorite red t-shirt.

By now I was getting a bit annoyed. For the last hour I had been flicking my hair, crossing and uncrossing my legs and I had even pulled my t-shirt up asking him right in the face asking him if he liked my belly piercing.

All he had done was nod and tried to carry on talking. Feeling let down and ignored me and Aelita made our way to the cafeteria. Grabbing a plate and slumping down in my seat. Odd and a different boy I had not seen so far walked through the doors. Aelita waved at them and they began to walk over.

Odd looking a bit annoyed but anyway he took the seat opposite me and threw himself on the chair, slamming his tray down on the table. Looking up through my bright orange hair I stared at Odd. He wasn't doing anything but starring at his plate. Just shifting the food around. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the other boy introducing himself. After shaking jeromies' , hand I went back to staring at odd.

I placed my fork down on my tray. The sound seemed to bring Odd back to life and he looked all around him seemingly puzzled. I looked down at the cake still on my plate. Sighing I handed it to Odd.

"whats this for?" he asked looking me straight in the eye

"well I haven't poisoned it if thats what you mean and its cake."

not wanting to seem to nice it took me a few moments to think of something at least a little harsh

"you look to scrawny for my likings.

" I'm not scrawny I'm svelte" he pouted but picked the cake up and began wolfing it down anyway. After odd had wolfed down the cake in record breaking seconds,or less, he looked at me again. It looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't quit get there. I smiled and held out my hand.

"we got of wrong so lets start again,ok?" he stared down at my hand. I gulped. This was his chance to get back at me for embarrassing him earlier. He shrugged and took my hand shaking it he smiled "odds the name"

"and foods his game" joked a girl as she sat next to him in the spare chair. Everyone laughed. Including me and odd.

The new girl was dressed in all black and by the looks of it had someone in her family from japan. She held out a hand.

"I'm Yumi you new?" taking her hand I nodded,before I could introduce myself yet another girl walked towards the already busy table. She was walking with two,not so pleasing to the eye,boys. Wrinkling my nose I slumped in my chair. She looked awfully pretty. One of them damn popular kids I cant stand. By the looks of it neither can Ulrich

"what do you want sissi?"before she could say anything I burst out in fake laughter. She frown at me "what is so funny?" after taking control of my so called laughing fit I shook myself "well in my old school sissi means" I paused making sure at least a few others wee listening. Odd was smiling at me. "it ,unfortunately, means your gay" everyone bust out laughing.

Odd laughing loudest of all "sorry guys looks like shes taken by another pretty girl" said odd to the two followers of sissies. When sissi had slumped of cursing that she would get me back,Yumi turned to me. "that wasn't nice you know"

"yes but it was funny" said Odd. I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks I just wanted to get her out of are faces and now odd was sticking up for me. Smiling at him I stood up and walked out. Heading towards mine and Aelitas' dorm all I could think about was how cute odd looked when he pouted.

Odd POV

"she isn't nice is she?" asked Yumi the moment Loreas had walked out. Frowning I slumped down in my chair.

"look it was just a joke" everyone was looking at me "she didn't mean it"

before anyone could answer someone screamed outside. I jumped up and looked out the window. Loreas was lying on the floor shaking. A black figure loomed over her. Jeremie's laptop began beeping. Looking at the others I knew what that meant. Rushing out side knocking a few chairs over as I went I burst out side, running towards Loreas and Xana. When I had reached them Loreas was alone and shaking. Jim pushed me aside and picked her up following some gaping kids to the infirmary. Shocked all the others stood next to me

"why Loreas?" someone asked before I could

"he wouldn't just attack random people like that would he?" I asked. I was just the first to say something that was in everyones mind

"we don't know do we." answered Ulrich after a while. I began to follow Jim.

"were are you going?" Yumi shouted after me. She sounded annoyed but I had to check something

"I'm of to check if shes OK thats what." without looking back I ran after Jim. The tower can wait just a few moments in its damn virtual life.

* * *

well? what did you think?

I offer canndy to those who read and reiview...

go on you know you NEED to...well you don't really...


	2. Alex?

Hi again its that fun time again...no not the drugs its the I dont own it time YAY

I really don't own code lyoko but I do of course own Loreas and this story **grabs story** MINE HA you can't have it!

yes,yes I am mad

* * *

I backed away from the bed. I screamed for help and Jim came running through the door. Backing away from the fitting girl on the bed I slowly walked away to the door and ran out. 

Grabbing my phone I ran all the way to the factory. Groping out for the rope I jumped down in front of the elevator. As I pressed the button my chest began to hurt. Complaining about what had just happened. Ignoring my pain I ran straight up to Jeremie and the other three.

They had already deactivated the tower.

Collapsing on the floor I closed my eyes. Trying to get my breath before I started to tell my story.

After Loreas had been attacked I had ran after her,when I had caught up she was in a state of shock but she was mumbling to herself. I had been curious so I tried to listen. I hadn't heard the whole of the story but she was talking to herself.

**flash back**

"hello, yes it is me again" I walked forwards thinking she was talking to me. Only to find I was hearing one half of a conversation.

"well you always said I was unlucky didn't you"

pause

"well I did bump into him again but he doesn't see its me."

I sat down to hear it all comfortably

" well is it a virus?"

pause

"but he is my..." she was cut off by the other person she was so called talking to

"but its different why did you create us both?"

she sounding hysterical and her voice was starting to get louder

" look get me out of this damn computer. Please I cant stay in here. Everything is fake just like me. You made me for a joke? Well it looks like it. Just delete me then."

pause

"delete me _and_ Alex then."

pause

"just get rid of lyoko all together me and Alex wont have anything to live for,were not even living in here."

pause

"no,he tried to hit me"

pause

"fine can you get me out of lyoko?"

pause.

I didn't say anything my thoughts were putting the pieces together. She was from lyoko? Who was Alex?

"no he was weird he started calling himself a different name he is going mad and I might soon or something like that just please get me out of here he is trying to attack me."

at that point everything fit together. Standing up I lunged forwards shaking Loreas I tried to get her out of her dream state.

"look you always said I was unlucky didn't you Franz"

I stopped my eyes widened and I began to shake her more. She had to wake up. I reared back and slapped her on the cheek. She woke with a start.

"Odd?"

suddenly she began shaking, screaming her eyes closed again. She was having a fit. I screamed

**end flash back**

I felt myself shaking. A hand was on my shoulder. They were worried I sat up only just realising I was crying. I rubbed at my cheeks but the tears still slid down my cheeks.

"Odd?" is it Loreas?" asked Aelita.

Everyone looked sort of worried but Yumi. She just looked annoyed but then again she always did. Taking a deep breath I told the whole story. I was still crying and in a few parts I stopped and the others had to urge me to carry on. I finished in a whisper. For a few moment no one said anything. Yumi was the first to break the silence

"she's mad"

It was only a whisper but I heard it. I looked up at her. All the others looked surprised and even Ulrich was shaking his head.

Jeremie walked over to the super computer. He began saying some complicated stuff and his hands began tapping keys at a fast pace. Aelita nodded and ran over to the elevator.

I wasn't listening to what Jeremie was saying but Aelita gestured to me to follow so he must of told me to go somewhere.

Loreas POV

feeling slightly fuzzy I opened one of my eyes. Groaning I closed it again when a sharp pain shot through my head. It felt like I had been run over twenty times then left to die. I heard the door swing open and the click of it closing again.

Feeling worried I didn't try to open my eyes to see who it was but lied there pretending to still be asleep. My shoulder was being shaken and I heard a familiar voice

"Loreas its me Odd,Aelita as well."

his voice was quit and halfway through the sentence his voice went high. After he had gained control of his emotions he began talking again "are you awake ,say something"I rolled over to face him I opened one of my eyes a little

"something" I mumbled. Odd laughed.

"now,now don't steal _all _my jokes."

Aelita walked over to us both and Odd became less happy. Frowning I looked up at her. She was thinking about something and her eyes seemed glazed over like even though she was talking to me her mind was on something else.

"lyoko" she said. One word and every thought in my head froze.

They cant know. Can they? I looked towards Odd. He wasn't smiling any more. I pushed myself up ignoring the pain in my head. Tears splashed down my face at an alarming speed.

Only the third time I had cried in my life.

Or at least my real life.

I closed my eyes and nodded sending a sharp pain up the back of my neck. Arms rapped around me and I felt almost instantly better.

Opening my eyes I saw Aelita and Odd both hugging me. I pulled my arms out and held them back. Still crying.

"its ok" Odd whispered into my ear. I shook my head and looked at him.

"no its not" Aelita stopped the embrace but me and Odd were still hugging

"Alex isn't right any more" both Odd and Aelita exchanged glances.

"Loreas we need to know, who is Alex?" Aelita walked forwards as she asked.

"Xana" it was the last thing he had said to me. Just before I had run away from my old,fake,life. Just one word. His new name

the colour on both odds and Aelitas face drained until both were a pale Wight.

"he was my only friend" I paused " Franz made us. "I tried to carry on but my voice was wobbling and tears sprung in my eyes again "Alex went mad, I didn't. Franz got me out but it was to late for Alex. He said I couldn't meet you,Aelita but he told me lots about you"

I smiled remembering the hour long conversations we had had about how innocent and beautiful she was. All the thoughts played in my head like a free movie. I replayed my whole life in my head telling them of only some seemingly important bits.

"then..."

the words caught in my throat. Odd placed his hand on my arm and I carried on

"I got out. He said I would have to live somewhere else. He didn't want to put you or his project,the supercomputer in danger. He really cared for you Aelita don't you ever forget that. At first he said I was artificial intelligence, then he said I was a friend. Just before me and Alex were separated he would call me his daughter. Just like you"

tears fell on the bed sheets but I didn't try to stop the flow.

" I lost a father and a..." I couldn't carry on.

"brother?" asked Aelita. Before I could say anything odd butted in

"a boy friend" he took his hand of my arm an walked out the room. Slamming the door as he left. My tears began all over again.

* * *

Oh so good so far? 

please review please?

ok so Odd gone all smushy but what you gonna do flame me? If you do I will just have to pout and get the marshmellows...


	3. maybe just maybe

Oh noes runs around I lost the plot I lost the plot...its ok I found it

Me: I dont own code lyoko of course but I do own this story and Loreas

Loreas: you most definetly do not own me thank you very much

Me: **rolls eyes**

* * *

Odds POV

I can hear footsteps behind me but I don't turn around. I walk on ignoring who ever its is who is calling my name. Stopping at a bench I sit down not looking up at who ever followed me. I stare at the floor,my arms held against my chest.

I'm trying to stop the feeling thats in my stomach. Sure I've felt it before but not like this. Every time I asked a girl out,which had been a lot,I had this weird feeling.

Thinking through what Loreas had told me someone sat next to me. They didn't say anything and nether did I.

I was always the one to chat the most but now I had nothing to say

"we should take her to lyoko"

I looked up so fast that I felt a muscle protests in my neck. Ulrich was the one who had talked.

" I mean it Odd" he paused anger bubbled in my gut. "If there is someway that she can help us get rid of Xana then it might be worth it" he wasn't looking at me.

I felt so angry standing up I shouted at him

"how can you say that we cant just use her, she is more than just an item you can use to defeat Xana you know."

Ulrich stood up shaking his head. Trying to reason with me. I had enough lunging forwards I clenched my fist an hit him in the nose. I sickening crunch calmed me down. Blood spurted down Ulrichs' face.

Shocked he took of his green shirt and placed it on his nose

"wook if you wuve her _that_ much go lelps her"

it took me a while to get what he was saying,the shirt was muffling his speech. I smiled said sorry and ran at top speed back to her. Smiling I heard Ulrich shout after me

"mutter" he screamed. Understanding what he meant I laughed

"yes Ulrich I am, but I don't care"

speeding of my thoughts sped through my mind. What should I say? Does she need a hug? Some jokes? ok maybe not the jokes but at least something.

I sat on the factory floor. Aelita, Jeremie , Yumi, Ulrich and Loreas sat in a circle together. Joining in I sat opposite Loreas.

After she and Aelita had sneaked out of the infirmary we had all phoned and met here. Ulrichs nose wasn't spurting blood any more but there was still a brownish crust above his lips.

Yumi scowled at me. Not only had I hurt her beloved but I had led Loreas straight to the factory,even if she already knew were it was, but I had already let her in the group. Yumi wasn't very happy.

She didn't trust her. I didn't know why but then again she never trusted William. She was right about that I can remember that day like all the other memory's I cherished.

**flash back**

"is he...is he dead?" whispered Aelita pointing to William

"no just xanafied"

I smirked. It had been a hard battle but we had done it in the end.

Yumi laughed,something that not many of us had the pleasure to hear. Just soft enough to be classed as a _girly _giggle but it had a edge to it that told the world the real Yumi. Someone not even all of us know yet. Only Ulrich knew the _whole Yumi._

Ulrich stood up. His shoulder began to spurt blood. Thanks to William and Xana the only one not bleeding was Aelita. Jeremie looked at Aelita. His eyes full of love. Everyone knew they liked each other but when ever they came close to asking the one vital question something came up.

I was sick off it, just like a way to long soap drama if you ask me. Standing up I pulled of my bloody shirt (I had been cut on the chest) throwing it in a corner I poked the cut hissing when it started to sting

"hey don't strip for us odd, we think your buff with it on" joked Ulrich pretending to shield his eyes from my naked chest.

"don't joke Yumi might get green eyed that her boyfriend doesn't have great muscles like mine." I turned away smiling. I could just see in my mind the look on everyone's face

"we don't go out,odd" whispered Yumi. I turned faking surprise. Ulrich stood up. Taking her hands he took a deep breath.

"well do you want to ?" he said. I held my breath. By the sounds of it so did both Aelita and Jeremie.

"I would like that very much,Ulrich" said Yumi. Aelita sqweeled and I jumped in the air only to feel a piercing sting in my chest.

"oh shit, help I'm bleeding to death here" I yelped.

Aelita came running to my assistance. Seeing the look ok Jeremie's face I took Aelitas hands of my cut. Shaking my head I walked over to Jeremie. Placing there hands into each others.

By now William had been long forgotten. he can be unconscious for a few more moments cant he?

I felt a stabbing pain in my heart.

Someone for everyone but me.

**end flash back**

looked over at Loreas. Maye, just _maybe_. If Yumi learned to trust this time maybe there would be someone for everyone.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were so pale, blue by the looks of it. They seemed so bright. They took my breath away. She smiled. I smiled back._ Maybe_.

Loreas POV

its working its really working. Oh I love you I really do. It will all work out soon I promise. Soon I can make my move and then...

my mind trailed off to fantasy's and dreams. I jolted when a hand on my shoulder signalled my realising that everyone was starring at me.

Looking up I saw it was odd with his hands on my shoulders

"back to lyoko?" he asked. I looked up at him. Maybe, just _maybe_ this could work out.

* * *

HA I know whats going to happen and you dont...hang on that isn't working is it OO 

please review begs

Odd gone smushy but its ok...he wont be _that_ over her soon **evil smirk**


End file.
